Morning
by SakuraFromJapan
Summary: One morning, Ferus notices there is someone sleeping on the bed he shares with Roan... !Warning! If you do not like two guys being in love with each other, then do not read this one, please. Thank you. SLASH Ferus/Roan. Post-RotS. Written in 2007.


**Title:** Morning  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Characters:** Ferus/Roan + Trever  
**Timeframe:** Set a couple of years before RotS  
**Summary:** One morning, Ferus notices there is someone sleeping on the bed he shares with Roan . . .  
**Note:** This is my first time writing and posting a Ferus/Roan/Trever fic so . . . go easy on me will you, please ? But I will accept any kind of feedback and mild criticism and if you have found some grammer/spelling errors, do feel free to let me know because *blushes* I didn't have any time to "beta" the fic so . . . well, whatever.

s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s

Ferus opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he heard some Bellassan birds chirping and singing outside their house. Streaks of sunlight was shining through the cream-coloured curtains Roan had bought in the neighbourhood just the other day.

As his eyes fully adjusted to the morning light, he rolled over in the bed and stared at the ceiling still dazed from sleep.

Lying on his back, hearing Roan snoring very softly, Ferus' mind drifted back to the previous night.

They had talked about the Clone Wars over dinner, what the Wars would do to people, how they should help the unfortunate who had lost their families, what they could do to help the Republic win the Wars and more importantly, how they would keep the Olin/Lands business going successful.  
After dinner, they talked to some of the clients on the phone, watched Holonet and went to bed.

Sex was great that night - hot, passionate, fun and pleasurable. They were leading quite a healthy sex life. Ferus gave a contented sigh and stretched, turned and lied on his side.

As he glanced over to where Roan was sleeping, he thought he saw the top of a blue head emerging from beneath the blanket. Frowning, he had his eyes firmly focused on it. Then he slowly pulled the blanket away from "it". He saw an outline of the side of a face.

Someone was sleeping on the bed, between Roan and him.

As he got the idea of what "it" was, he sat up in bed, naked, both surprised and shocked.

"Trever !"

Trever yelped out loud and sat up. At the same time, Roan screamed and sat up in bed, naked like Ferus.

"What are you doing here ?" Ferus shouted, looking down at the blue-haired boy.

"Sleeping !"

"But . . . how did you get inside ?"

"Through the window !"

He looked at him again, this time with disbelief, "Through the window . . . ?"

On the other side of the bed, Roan said quietly, "Trever . . .did you break into the house ?"

Trever turned to see if Roan was boiling angry at him but noticed that he wasn't, he nodded his head and said, "Yeah . . .'cause the front door was locked."

Then for the first time, Ferus began to worry that the boy might have arrived here at the worst time - when he and Roan were making love in tangled sheets.

"How long have you been here, Trever ?" Roan asked gently as if he had just read Ferus' mind.

Trever was about to answer him but a second before he did, Ferus interrupted.

"Yeah, what time did you get here, young man."

"Who cares ?"

"I do." Ferus said.

Silence.

Trever sighed.

"Um . . . around midnight," Trever went on. "But when I came up here, you guys seemed to be fighting or something . . . right here . . . on the bed. So I went back down there - to the living room where you guys have an office, and watched some Holonet until things had quieted down a little bit."

Trever looked up - at the faces of both men and when it was clear that they weren't angry ( maybe slightly  
shocked, though ) and were paying full attention to him, he decided to go on. "And I stayed there until 3.00 in the morning. Well . . . I had thought about sleeping on the couch down there, but it was just getting cold so I came up here again and er . . . since you guys didn't seem to be fighting anymore I decided to sleep in here. I just crawled into this bed."

Ferus and Roan looked at each other and just shook their heads. For most of it, they had no words.

"Wait, did you just say 'we were fighting', Trever ?" asked Ferus.

The boy nodded. "Yep ! I heard you guys groaning and moaning and screaming. Well, I thought you two were best buddies, though . . . um . . . you're not friends anymore ?" Trever asked, uncertainty and fear playing equally in his voice.

"Er . . . Trever," Ferus said. "we were not fighting."

Roan stared at Ferus, frowning, unable to fully guess what Ferus was going to say.

"Then what were you doing ?" Trever asked.

"We were . . . " Ferus hesitated, ". . . exercising."

Roan looked at Ferus as if he were some sort of new species of Bellassan cockroach. Trever frowned and asked, "Exercising ? What kind of exercise ?"

"Um . . . ." Ferus frowned, trying hard to figure out what to say and then, continued, "A very, very refreshing one."

"Well, will you teach me 'how' sometime ?" Trever perked up at the sound of it.

Roan cleared his throat.

"WELL, some other time, Trever !" Roan cut in and threw his arm playfully around Trever's shoulders, grabbed the boy's forearm with the other hand and pulled him back into bed with a great force.

Trever yelped and laughed like a five year old kid.

"Now, look at the time," Roan said, tucking the boy in. "It's still six in the morning. Let's go back to sleep, Trever."

Roan looked over at Ferus who looked as if he didn't know what to do at the moment. "You too, Ferus."

Ferus smiled to himself as he saw the boy snuggling up to Roan under the warm blanket, trying to get warm. There was no doubt that he was having a tender feeling towards the boy; fondness.

Ferus winked at Roan and lay down on the bed. Then he pulled both Roan and Trever into his arms and sighed contentedly, his head resting on the boy's blue head, his long arm draping over the warm bodies of Roan and the boy as if he was trying to protect both of them from the evil.

Ferus breathed in the familiar and comforting scent of Trever and smiled to himself.  
He wondered if this was what it would be like to be a father.

End


End file.
